Imagewise hardened recording layers can be produced, for example, by tanning development of silver halide emulsions in hydrophilic colloids, by photopolymerization of suitable light-sensitive compounds (usually negatives) or even on the basis of quinone diazide--novolak systems (mostly positives). In a known device for processing such photosensitive recording layers, e.g., as disclosed in Hamlin U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,194, the recording material is introduced into the device by a pair of rolls at the entrance side. While sliding over a film guide consisting of wires, the fluid washing agent is sprayed at high pressure and at high velocity from two rows of jets onto the recording layer of the recording material. The recording material then leaves the washing device by another pair of rolls.
If recording layers hardened in the likeness of an image are washed in the device as described the finished picture exhibits a more or less well recognizable series of streaks in the direction of transport through the washing device. In the case of line drawings or letter text the streaks are often hard to see and can be tolerated, but in halftone images the streaks are undesirable, especially when the halftones exhibit only low contrast and large areas of uniform tone.
It is therefore desirable to provide a process for treating a photosensitive recording material by washing which produces images free of defects described, such as streaks.